1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an earphone and an earphone strap thereof and more particularly, to a circumaural earphone and a decorating strap thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuous progress in technology, all electronic products have been developed towards light, handy and miniaturized designs. For the sake of conveniently listening to sound information provided by electronic products without disturbing other people around, people may use miniaturized electronic products, such that an earphone has become a necessary accessory to the electronic product. Moreover, the earphone also provides a listener with better audio transmission so that the listener can clearly hear and understand content of the audio information. In contrast to unclear audio transmission through the air, especially when the listener is moving, for example like doing exercises, driving, intensely moving around or being in a noisy environment, the audio transmission of the earphone still would not be affected.
Among various types of earphones, circumaural earphones can provide a comfortable wearing feeling and excellent sound quality, and thus become a users' favorite earphone type. FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional circumaural earphone. With reference to FIG. 1, a circumaural earphone 10 including two earphone cups 12 and a strap 14 is provided in US Patent Publication No. 2011/0235819. Each of the two ends of the strap 14 has a hooking clamp 14A. By using the hooking clamps 14A, the two ends of the strap 14 can detachably hook the two earphone cups 12. Therefore, the user can change the strap 14 according to different preferences and requirements. However, once the strap 14 is lost when it is detached and replaced by the user, the earphone cups 12 will be not able to be fixedly worn at the ears of the user anymore, and it may cause inconvenience to the user during using.